


all i want for christmas is you

by olive2read



Series: The 12 Bottles of Christmas [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Candy Canes, Established Relationship, F/F, Knitting, Podfic Welcome, Rare Pairings, Snow in Schitt's Creek!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twyla's Concoctions, Wine, Witchy!Twyla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read
Summary: Twyla gives Stevie a Solstice present and then they give each other ... more__And featuring another bottle (the last two presumed as consumed between Solstice and Christmas)





	all i want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[art] all I want for christmas is you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016244) by [nervouscupcakeinspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace/pseuds/nervouscupcakeinspace). 
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver) collection. 

> **Prompt**:  
Twyla woos Stevie with hot chocolates, candy canes, hand-knit scarves ...
> 
> __  
Title from Mariah Carey's "All I Want for Christmas"
> 
> Thank you to [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali) -AND- [cupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace), for your incredible ongoing support.

Twyla woke in darkness, loose and sated, limbs entwined with Stevie’s. Contentment thrummed through her. She kissed the top of Stevie’s head and gingerly extricated herself so as not to disturb the gorgeous woman who had become such a precious part of her life. Part of her wished she could stay cosily wrapped up with Stevie but she didn’t want to miss the sunrise, today of all days.

She quietly gathered her clothing from the night before, jotted a quick note for Stevie, and let herself out of the apartment. She climbed the stairs to her own apartment dreamily revelling in the enthusiasm and joy they’d shared over the past few weeks as this new relationship had blossomed.

She showered and dressed carefully, focusing on all of her hopes for the fresh start of the new year, filled a thermos with birch bark tea, and then headed out.

* * *

She welcomed the rebirth of the sun from the highest point in the woods, not far from the spot she considered her sacred grove, and sipped her tea, watching in delight as the world lit up around her.

* * *

When she got back to her apartment, she changed quickly into her café outfit. She was looking forward to heading back to work after her week off, and to seeing George who’d come home from his visit to his family yesterday. She hoped that this week would bring more folks into the café, especially since there was no additional snowfall in the forecast, but she had a bundle of new recipes to work on with George, just in case. 

She checked her watch. It was a little past 9:30 am, meaning Stevie was probably already at the motel, so she headed to the café to start her day.

* * *

The day passed by in a blur, everyone apparently wanted to take full advantage of the first day without some form of precipitation in nearly a month, and they didn’t get a lull until after 3:00 pm. She pulled out her project bag and got to work as George told her all about his vacation. 

As George was describing the holiday romance movie drinking game he and his siblings had created, she knit the last few rows. She had to pause, overcome with laughter, when George got to the part where his husband had put his foot down to stop the game, only half an hour into the first movie, due to the likelihood of alcohol poisoning. They shared a smile as she wiped tears from her eyes. George continued his tale as she contemplated whether or not she should add a fringe. She loved the look but seeing as this wasn’t for her, she ultimately decided against it. She didn’t think Stevie would be all that interested in tassels. She bound the edges and tied off, then spread the whole scarf out along the counter.

“Wow, Twyla,” George breathed. “That’s lovely.

She gave him a radiant smile. “Thanks, George. I’m really proud of it.”

“Stevie?” he asked, a knowing twinkle in his eye.

Twyla felt her face flush with joy and she nodded. He held up his hand and gave her a rousing high-five.

“You ready to talk new recipes?”

Twyla nodded at him, eager to share all of her ideas. She carefully wrapped the scarf, adding some decorative ribbon and a sprig of mistletoe, then she and George spent the next two hours experimenting with new and different ways to add pineapple, and other quintessentially tropical ingredients in various combinations, to otherwise mundane food. She loved this part of her job. It was always exciting to try and liven up the palates of the townsfolk.

Just after 6:00 pm, the dinner rush began, meaning the Roses and the Schitts came in and expected all of her attention even though tonight there _were_ actually other customers in the café as well. She hardly had a chance to catch her breath, or share a look with George, before it was time to close up. 

To her surprise and delight, Stevie walked up right as Twyla was flipping the sign to closed. She took off her toque and coat, then headed to the counter and sat on one of the stools. She rested her chin on one hand and shook her head when Twyla offered her a menu. 

“You don’t need to make me anything,” she said with a smile, leaning across the counter to kiss Twyla on the cheek. “I just wanted to see you.” Twyla felt the tingle of those words, and that light kiss, all the way to the tips of her toes.

Even though she hadn’t ordered anything, Twyla made her a cup of cocoa. Since this was Stevie, and she wanted everything she gave Stevie to be extra special, she added a handful of mini marshmallows and a candy cane.

Stevie stared at the mug of cocoa for a moment, then grinned and crooked a finger at Twyla, who leaned in happily for another kiss. “I love mini marshmallows,” Stevie told her, shaking her head fondly. “How do you always know these things?”

Twyla beamed at her. She’d had a feeling about the marshmallows - nothing definite, just the desire to please Stevie - and knowing that she’d been gifted another piece of Stevie’s closely guarded softness filled her with happiness. “Do you want to take some home? I already ordered more so you could have the rest of this bag.”

Stevie ducked her head, a slight flush pinking her cheeks, and said sheepishly. “Thanks, but that’s ok. I have some.”

Twyla cocked her head to the side, puzzled. She’d certainly never seen any in Stevie’s kitchen over the past few weeks. 

Stevie sighed. “I don’t like people to know.” She lifted her head defiantly. “People always want me to be sweeter, more feminine, and I just want to live my life without anyone analysing my marshmallow consumption.” She paused, biting her lip. “Also, David would cackle with glee, steal them, and never let me live it down.” She gave Twyla a wry smile. “You’re not the only person that rummages through my kitchen, though god only knows why either of you expect to find food in there.”

Twyla felt her laugh bubble out of her and leaned in to kiss Stevie again, lips still twitching.

They chatted, Stevie filling Twyla in on the most recent debate between Roland and Mr. Rose about the need for a bigger generator for the motel, as Twyla finished up her closing tasks. When she’d finished, she presented Stevie with the meticulously wrapped parcel.

Stevie’s eyes widened as Twyla handed it to her. “Happy Solstice, Stevie,” she said.

“Twyla, thank you. I didn’t realise, I don’t have anything to give you,” Stevie replied, her tone worried.

Twyla smiled at her. “You mean besides the pleasure of your company?” She put her hands on Stevie’s shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t worry, Stevie, it’s not about reciprocity.”

Stevie gave her a sidelong glance, raising an eyebrow. “Alright, if you say so.” She untied the ribbon, holding the sprig of mistletoe over Twyla’s head and kissing her lightly, then tearing into the gift.

She gasped, touching the scarf gently, tracing along the thick red stripe, then the thinner stripes, her eyes glistening to match the shimmering silvery threads. “Twyla, this is beautiful.”

“So are you,” Twyla told her, reaching down for the scarf and looping it around Stevie’s neck. It was perfect. 

They stared at each other for a moment and then Stevie grabbed Twyla and claimed her mouth. Twyla could taste the rich cocoa, the coolness of the mint, the sweetness of the marshmallows, and, under it all, the essence of Stevie. She hummed with pleasure.

When they finally came up for air, Stevie raised an eyebrow and gestured toward the door. Twyla nodded, wanting to continue that kiss more than anything but not at the café. She waved goodnight to George, who was fiddling with the griddle, as she and Stevie bundled themselves up, and then closed and locked the café. She turned, offering Stevie her free arm.

Stevie ignored her arm, reaching instead for Twyla’s hips and pulling her in close. She kissed her thoroughly, her mouth suddenly insatiable.

They broke apart as a wolf-whistle sounded from across the street. Looking up, Twyla saw Ronnie and Karen festively dressed and strolling along Main Street. “Get a room!” Ronnie called, cackling as Karen nudged her.

“Get your own!” Stevie yelled back, laughing and sliding her hands into Twyla’s back pockets to smash their bodies together even more. Karen shot Twyla an amused glance, which she returned, and they both shrugged, smiling.

She and Stevie walked home, arm in arm, without further incident.

When they got to Stevie’s apartment, they shared a long, lingering kiss at the door.

“Wanna come in?” Stevie asked, breathless. Twyla nodded and nuzzled into Stevie’s neck as she fumbled her keys out of her pocket and into the lock. As soon as the door swung open, she turned to Twyla and took her revenge, nudging her toque out of place to kiss along the shell of Twyla’s ear where she was most sensitive. Twyla shivered at the feel of Stevie’s hot mouth on her cold ear and slid her hands into Stevie’s hair, pulling gently and bringing Stevie’s mouth to hers.

They got inside, still kissing, got the door closed behind them, still kissing, and stumbled over toward the couch, dropping their bags and shedding their layers and still kissing. Stevie took care to hang her new scarf on the coat rack but everything else was torn off and discarded in the frenzied meeting of lips and hands and skin.

Stevie pushed Twyla gently down on to the couch, sliding her underwear down her hips and off. Twyla propped herself up on her elbows to watch as Stevie kissed her way back up Twyla’s legs, her tongue darting out to tickle the crease of Twyla’ knee, her teeth scraping and nibbling the inside of Twyla’s thigh, until finally she hooked Twyla’s legs over her shoulders. She grinned up at Twyla as she licked a slow, torturous stripe along her cunt, circling her clit lazily.

Twyla’s breath began to speed up as Stevie lavished her clit with attention, alternating vigorous sucking with the softest, teasing kisses. Twyla moaned as Stevie slid two fingers in deep, her hips jerking up toward Stevie’s face as she swirled the fingers around, rubbing at Twyla’s g-spot and driving her wild. She came, calling Stevie’s name. Stevie kept up the motion of her lips, tongue, and fingers and the wave of Twyla’s orgasm rolled on, finally cresting with a flash of warm energy sparkles suffusing her entire body. 

Stevie dropped one more kiss on the top of her mons and sat up, Twyla’s now boneless legs sliding off her shoulders to the couch. Twyla gazed at her in wonder.

“Hey,” Stevie said softly, her smile wide.

“Hey yourself,” Twyla replied, breathless.

Stevie laughed and stood. “Wine?”

Twyla nodded and Stevie returned in a moment with two glasses and a bottle which, Twyla was pleased to note, held no trace of any negative energy.

She sat up slowly, still a little dazed by the intensity of her orgasm, as Stevie poured the wine. They clinked glasses and sipped, Stevie shooting her a smouldering glance. Twyla found herself utterly bewitched and set her glass down, reaching for Stevie once more.

* * *

They didn’t make it into bed until many hours later. As she snuggled into Stevie, Twyla wished her a “Happy Solstice” once more.

“Happy Solstice,” Stevie responded, kissing the tip of Twyla’s nose. She giggled. “If this is how you celebrate Solstice, I can’t wait to spend Christmas with you.”

Twyla laughed as well. “Speaking of, what do you want for Christmas, Stevie?” she asked.

Stevie rolled her eyes. “You don’t need to give me any more gifts, babe.” She nuzzled into Twyla’s neck. “I know I dragged my feet at the beginning but, I promise you, I’m officially wooed.”

Twyla squeezed her tight. “I’m very glad to hear that,” she replied, “but gifts are traditional.”

Stevie pulled back to look at her, her eyes half-lidded. “I know it’s cheesy, but, Twyla, all I want for Christmas,” she paused to kiss Twyla, “is you.”

A warm glow spread throughout Twyla’s body and she basked in the sensation, curled around Stevie, thrilled to begin the new solar year together.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[art] all I want for christmas is you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016244) by [nervouscupcakeinspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace/pseuds/nervouscupcakeinspace)


End file.
